


I Wanna Be Free

by CrossGeneration



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossGeneration/pseuds/CrossGeneration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Gaea war. Many noble hearts have been lost to death. Still, many more are hurt. The two teens on the beach are only two of them- and falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a short little song fic (^u^)  
> DISCLAIMER: if I were Rick Riordan, either Percico or Jasico would already be cannon.  
> And, I restrict myself only to sing in the shower (for the good of the world); I Wanna Be Free belongs to Panic At The Disco!  
> Enjoy!

Percy shivered. Even after one year of the defeat of the giants and Gaea, he was afraid that there was only one way he was going to die: the cold. ‘Oh well,’ he thought, ‘a walk on the beach won’t hurt’. Hastily putting on his favorite blue (surprise, surprise) sweater and some sweats, he broke out into a light jog for the shore. The moonlight shone over the camp, the full moon reflecting over the lake. Everything seemed serene, as if there were no such things as monster, pain, fear, death. Percy’s peripheral vision caught a lone, dark shadow on the sand, near a cluster of rocks that could successfully hide a person. The son of Poseidon calmly approached the figure.

.

_Is there a heart inside the night_

_I can feel its vital signs_

_The beat goes dry, and the spirit does_

 

_I wanna dig this Tinseltown ‘_

_til it’s six feet underground_

_It’s safe to say that timing is everything_

_._

“Nico?” He asked, cautious that the ebony-haired teen would bolt any moment. “What you doing here?” His voice was a soft murmur over the crashing of waves and the lapping of salt water. He could see the shadow move his shoulders slightly, but didn’t turn in the taller demigod’s direction. 

“Could ask the same for you,” he stated casually, as if talking about the day’s weather, but Percy detected an unnatural hoarseness to it. Percy sat down next to him, grateful for another heat source, contrasting against the chilly night air. A breeze tickled their hair, sweeping it to one side before seemingly changing its mind and swiftly moving it to another side. Percy really couldn’t put anything past the gods.

.

_I wanna be free,_

_I wanna be loved_

_I wanna be more than you're thinking of_

_Everything seems to be estranged_

_When you're alone_

.

“You okay, man?” The green-eyed teen shifted uncomfortably as he scolded himself. ‘No he isn’t, you idiot.’ After the giant war, the crew had dismembered: Frank and Reyna had left at praetors of Camp Jupiter (not romantically, mind you) and Piper and Jason were living happily ever after in New Rome. Leo was with Calypso on her island, and they had all lost Annabeth and Hazel to...well, death. The son of Poseidon just watched the other demigod’s, and he saw a glimmer go down his cheek, leaving a wet trail of evidence illuminated by the moonlight. He broke the silence with a sob.

“The Fates are cruel...” the Ghost Prince had whispered so quietly that Percy had barely heard it, only for it to be enveloped by silence. The water left with a quiet shushing sound, as if condoling the pain-stricken demigod.

“Nico?” The name itself asked the question although Percy could see where this was going. He shifted closer to the pale demigod, whose skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.

“To take a sister once...b-but twice?” His voice cracked, and Nico put a fist to his mouth to stop his silent sobs from ringing out into the shore, but he couldn’t stop the shaking of his body.

.

_Played our parts and covered ground_

_Drowned our sorrows, laid 'em down_

_My memory is keeping the effigy_

_._

 

Not knowing what to do or say, the Sea Prince embraced the shivering figure. “Shh... Nico, it’s hard for you, I know. It’s been hard for all of us. Just remember, I’ll be here for you.." The silence deepened s the smaller demigod started to calm down, bit by bit, until he was completely still again.

“P-Percy?” He asked, basking into the green-eyed teen’s warmth. Their gazes met. Percy replied with an equally soft voice. “Yea?”

.

_I wanna be free,_

_I wanna be loved_

_I wanna be more than you're thinking of_

_Everything seems to be estranged_

_When you're alone_

.

“Y-you know... I...l-like you...” Nico buried his head against his chest, and the son of Poseidon sensed water dripping from Nico’s eyes onto his sweater.

“Me too,” he said, rubbing the younger demigod’s back encouragingly. Suddenly, the son of Hades pushed back and broken chocolate-brown eyes met with serene, understanding green ones.

.

_One day, I'll stop keeping track_

_And give myself time to react_

_One day..._

_One day..._

.

“No, that’s not what I me-” Percy smiled knowingly and leaned forwards, touching noses with the Ghost King. Nico’s speech cut off and his cheeks blazed a crimson as he tried to turn his head. Percy gently intertwined his fingers with Nico’s own long, pale fingers, adorned with a black ring that no doubt shouted ‘Underworld’. “I know what you mean,” he said, pressing his lips to Nico’s softer ones.

After a long moment, the son of Poseidon pulled back for a breath. “I know what you mean,” he repeated, “because I do too.”

All he could see were brown eyes seemingly dancing before he leaned in for another kiss.

.

_I wanna be free,_

_I wanna be loved_

_I wanna be more than you're thinking of_

_Everything seems to be estranged_

_When you're alone_

.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, yea, just another one-shot. Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> ~E.B. out~


End file.
